Dance For Me
by Lazarus76
Summary: Everyone has a secret. Is it worth finding out? Arthur/Ariadne, romance, some erotica
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** Inception does not belong to me.**

"Coffee?"

"That would be lovely."

"Please, take a seat."

Ariadne sank down onto the expensive leather couch, and closed her eyes. This evening had been wonderful.

When Arthur had asked her to come out for dinner, she suspected it was only to discuss a job. She had ha a shock when he'd proceeded to talk to her more intimately, discussing his life. Asking her questions about herself. She had opened up, and began to communicate with him.

Talk. Not like team mates, but like actual adults. Adults who were interested in each other, who actually wanted to share a bond. She had felt flattered, judging by the envious stares directed at their table, that Arthur was showing this interest.

When he had invited her back for coffee, she had accepted without hesitation. She wanted to show him that she reciprocated this interest, this flirtation.

Entering his apartment, she was impressed.

It was tastefully decorated, and modern. The lines were clean, and predominantly in neutral shades of cream and ivory. The furniture was carefully positioned, revealing a man who liked orderliness. She swallowed, and moved to the couch.

As she settled down on it, her eyes roamed over the bookshelves. They were well stocked, with titles ranging from classic literature to more contemporary literary work. She stood, admiring the collection - a man who clearly liked to read.

Her eyes settled on a plain black book, casually placed at the end of a row of smaller volumes. She tugged it, and began to pull it out.

Curiosity made her open the unmarked volume. As she did so, she frowned, slightly. Pictures. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in what she was seeing.

She heard footsteps behind her. Arthur was carrying a tray, with two cups. His smile began to fade as he noticed what she was holding.

"Why - why do you have that?" he asked, his tone almost demanding.

She shook her head. "Arthur. This is-"

He put the tray down. "Mine," he said, coolly. "Please."

She swallowed. "I didn't think you were that type of man-"

He exhaled. "Ariadne. What I look at it is my business."

"But - this!"

She put the book down on the table. As it flopped open, he saw a picture, and drew himself up, ready to face her questioning, surprised eyes.

Reviews** are always welcome and appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"Ariadne, they are just pictures." Arthur looked at her, frowning. "That's all."

"But, look at them!" Ariadne turned the pages over, shaking her head. Arthur looked at her, feeling a slight rush of irritation. "What's wrong with them?" he asked.

"Well, they are pictures of-" She held the book up, and he blinked. "Ariadne, they are pictures of Bettie Page. Surely you must have heard of her."

"Well, I-" she stopped, and shook her head. "No," she admitted. "Who was she?"

"A model," Arthur said, flipping through the book. "A..." he blushed slightly. "What is called a fetish model." He swallowed. "I'm not going to lie to you - I like corsets, I like the idea of restriction-" he closed the book, hurriedly. "And I also like burlesque." He rubbed his forehead. "I didn't think I was going to have this conversation with you this evening."

Intrigued, Ariadne moved closer. "Burlesque?"

"Its a form of dancing. Frankly, its an art form, when its done well." He sat down, the heated blush in his face fading slightly. "Its beautiful to look at. The style, the sensuality-"

She swallowed, and reached out. "May I see the pictures?"

Arthur handed it back to her. As she flipped through, she began to study them more closely, her artist's eye drawing her to details, subtelty. She noticed the curve of the model's back, the way she smiled coyly at the camera, as though informing the viewer that she was only there for them. She noticed how the corsetry revealed the shape of her body, without actually showing her body. She began to blush herself.

"You ok?"

"Yes," she said, turning to Arthur. "I can begin to see why you like this. Its all...tasteful."

"Exactly." Arthur nodded. "Leaves it to the imagination. She's posing, but you can't really see anything. Its the hint, that's what makes it..."

She looked at him.

"Erotic."

She looked at him, and closed the book. "Well."

He was beginning to blush again. "Ari, I can assure you, I don't have a stash of magazines under my bed, I-"

"I know, I know." She interrupted, her mind beginning to whirl. Arthur had always seemed so perfect, so straight laced - the fact that there was this slightly darker, secret side was intriguing. "I just- well, I'm thinking-"

"What?" he asked, softly, leaning over, covering her hand with his. She blushed.

"Oh, I just have an idea."

"What of?"

"How about I -" she paused - "do this for you?"

His eyes widened. "Ariadne-"

"Arthur. I-"

"Ari, this is-" he was beginning to go slightly more scarlet. "This is just something that I- well, shouldn't have- come on, let's have coffee."

Slightly crushed, she watched as he closed the book, slid it back on the shelf, and headed to the kitchen.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

Ariadne sat herself on her couch, and sighed. Arthur had insisted she get a cab home, and had offered to pay for it, but she had refused. She leaned back, and rubbed her forehead. There was no denying that the Point Man was courteous. But she also wished he'd opened up to her more.

Burlesque...she blinked, trying to remember the photos. Corsets. Coy poses. And glamour. She could not deny that the women that Arthur had in those photos were gorgeous. It wasn't their body shapes - more the way they carried themselves, with confidence. Whether leaning on a chair, or flicking their hair, there was no doubt that these women were sexy. She bit her lip, a wave of concern threatening her thoughts. What f Arthur ddn't find her sexy?

She shook her head. She needed to talk to one person about it. There was only one person to go to.

* * *

"Arthur's into what?!"

Ariadne blushed. Eames was sitting opposite her, grinning. She looked down into her coffee cup, suddenly wishing she could end this conversation. She had felt that Eames was the only person who could perhaps give some insight. Approaching Cobb was out of the question.

"Burlesque," she said, quietly. "Corsets, poses..." she swallowed. "He has photos of a woman...Bettie Page."

Eames' eyes widened. "You do realise that she was one of the first ever pin up girls, don't you?" He leaned back, and nodded. "Well, credit where its due. Arthur has good taste!"

She blushed. "But I-"

"What?"

"I mean, I wish he'd share more of this with me," she blurted out, noting how Eames was beginning to look surprised. "But he just- clammed up. Wouldn't talk about it."

"Well, this is Arthur," Eames pointed out. "He won't open up. I doubt he thinks its anyone's business."

She slumped in her chair. "But I really want to-" she swallowed - "share this with him."

"Really?" Eames raised his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Because I think if you explore each others' fantasies-" her voice trailed off. "But I don't know how to do this. I mean, how do I become this type of woman?"

"Ariadne." Eames looked at her. "You don't know that this is the type of woman that Arthur wants!"

"Well, I-"

"Look," Eames said, his lips quirking. "You could always take burlesque lessons."

"What?"

"Burlesque dancing lessons. They would show you how to move, how dance...you could seduce him..."

Ariadne looked at Eames, her eyes starting to sparkle. "That sounds like an idea."

Eames looked at her, his jaw dropping, suddenly remembering how impulsive Ariadne was. "Ari-"

"Thank you." Gathering up her purse, she began to leave, leaving the Forger slumping in a chair, watching her go.

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me.**

Ariadne swallowed as she rang the bell. It was on a discreet, black door, on the side of an apartment block. After a few minutes, the door opened, and a woman appeared. Clad in a long silk robe, her black hair was piled on her head, kept in place by a couple of combs. She was perfectly made up, despite the early hour of the day.

Ariadne blinked. She immediately felt out of her depth. The woman appeared to be impossibly glamorous, and she suddenly wondered if that was what Arthur secretly wanted. But the woman smiled, kindly.

"Ariadne?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm dressed like this!" She laughed, a gentle, tinkling sound. "Please come in!"

"You're-" Ariadne checked her notes - "Miss Cherrie Sundae?"

"I am. You're here for your first lesson?"

"Yes." Ariadne straightened up. Despite the glamorous first appearance, she seemed friendly, and receptive to Ariadne's nervousness. Hooking her hair behind her ears, Ariadne entered the doorway.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?"

Arthur glanced over to Eames, who was looking at him, curiously. The Point Man shrugged, and focused on his laptop screen. "Nothing."

"Which means everything," the Forger commented, shrewdly. "Something's up."

Arthur swallowed. He felt he could not really talk to the Extractor, but the Forger..."well, Ariadne and I- we had something of a disagreement," he admitted, flushing slightly. "She found out I like burlesque, and -"

"Burlesque?"

"Well, its-"

"No, I know what it is!" Eames interrupted, pretending to be shocked at Arthur's revelation. "But why should it upset her?"

"I think she thinks I only want to look at her if she's in a corset, or posing," Arthur confided, lowering his voice. "But, its just a fantasy - those pin up girls...I prefer being with someone whose real."

"Right." Eames nodded. "Its high class porn-"

"Its not!" Arthur exclaimed, flushing.

"So, the idea of Ariadne in a corset, in a giant cocktail glass, doesn't appeal?"

Arthur blinked, then started to blush. "I..." he faltered.

"Oh, come on. Doesn't it?"

He reddened again.

"Yes. Perhaps."

Smiling, and thankful he had pushed Ariadne in the direction of Cherrie Sundae, Eames turned back to his file. Arthur looked at him, slightly puzzled. Shrugging, he turned back to his laptop.

* * *

"Right. Open your eyes!"

Ariadne blinked. Cherrie Sundae - or Chris Sands, after explaining her real name - had been carefully tying the laces of the corset. Ariadne had taken a deep breath when she had seen it. Made of red silk, it had a delicate oriental stitching pattern on the front.

She opened her eyes.

It was only one piece of clothing, but she suddenly looked, felt, impossibly glamourous. Turning, she saw how the corset nipped her waist, and emphasised her bust. No wonder Arthur found them sexy. Blushing, she looked at the other woman, who smiled.

"So. Shall we begin with the first moves?"

**All reviews appreciated, thank you! I like to know who is following this!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** Inception does not belong to me. **

"So, I bend like this?"

"Yes, that's right." Cherrie, tied into a sleek dark pink corset, showed her how to bend. "Its like this."

Ariadne blinked. Carefully, she began to move, copying the other woman's graceful, staccato movements. Cherrie smiled.

"It will come," she said, nodding. "Just remember, this is something you'll be doing privately, yes? It doesn't matter if its not perfect. What matters is that you have emotion in it, feeling."

Ariadne blushed slightly. "I see."

"Now, the trickiest part- is this, the bend." Carefully, holding the back of the seat, the other woman proceeded to swoop down, causing her back to arch. Ariadne blinked. It was a subtly sexy move, one that would be difficult whilst she was tied in a corset. She swallowed, and followed Cherrie's guidance.

Carefully, she placed her hand on the back of the chair, and turning, arched her back. Pushing one leg out, she also tilted her head back. Cherrie nodded, and smiled.

"It will get there," she assured Ariadne. "You really want this to work, and that's half the battle."

"I hope so," she admitted, flushing. "I want to-" she stopped, wondering if she was giving away too much.

"What?" Cherrie asked, gently.

"I want to impress my boyfriend," she said, quietly. "I think he gets turned on by this."

Cherrie sat down next to her. "Really?"

"Yes." She rubbed her face. "I found a book of his, of old fashioned pin ups. He got a bit defensive about it."

Cherrie smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then I have some ideas." She got up, and came back with a notebook. "Let's make a list of how you can seduce him."

Ariadne went slightly red, but then nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Arthur sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, and walked in. Ever since Ariadne had discovered that book, he was feeling less keen to actually come back to his own place.

He sighed. Ariadne had got the wrong idea. Yes, he liked photos of pin ups, but he felt he was entitled to dream. It wasn't as though she'd found a pile of Playboy magazines, or online porn.

He sank down into a seat. Then he heard his phone buzz. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket.

A text message flashed up. Blinking, he looked at it:

_Arthur. Meet me at the Victoria Hotel, Friday, 7pm._

_Ari. x_

He swallowed. Intrigued, he clicked off, wondering what the cryptic message meant.

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


End file.
